REMAKE
by kikiwewe
Summary: A boring world where people are banned from feeling, from having emotions. A boring world entertainment, a source for all of our emotions, is banned. But a group of young rebels, the resistance, go up against all odds to bring the world to how it once was, borrowing the power of those who taught us happiness, sadness, anger, all these "dangerous" emotions.


Mankind has started a world war that continued for more than a hundred years.  
Because of the scarcity of resources and people, the war ended ten years ago.  
However, cities were reduced to rubble as the fight for resources raged on.  
A war for survival cannot be avoided, but the government thought they could at least stop another great war from happening.

The war started because of human emotions.  
If that's true, then just throw away those emotions.  
_Anime, Television, Music, Games... Entertainment, _all forcibly controlled human's unstable emotions. They all became banned with a new law, the Entertainment Prohibition Law.  
Everyone was equal, everyone was the same. The world was forced into a boring era.

Of course, there were those who were against those rules.

However, this is the future. Even if there were those who wanted to rebel, they didn't have the power to fight against the government who put it all of their power to hold down entertainment.  
Those who knew the chances never gave up. They experimented, using all the resources they had to finally attain the power to fight back.  
They created the technology to talk to those who taught us how to smile, how to cry, how to be mad... All these emotions. In other words, how to talk to those of the 2 dimension world.  
They have found a way to borrow the powers of anime and game characters. They have found hope.  
Although, this gave the rebels new hope, the technology was still unstable, imperfect. However, they didn't want to give up. They were willing to take any risks no matter the cost.

This is the story of the rebels who fought to bring back the former happiness the people used to live in.

**Resistance -REMAKE-  
**A group of rebels who fight against the government's Entertainment Prohibition Law. Their real name is REMAKE but most people know them as the Resistance.

**Characters  
**The characters of Anime and Games. The members of the Resistance that gained the technology to talk to 2 dimensional characters, make a contract with these characters. Once a contract is made, that person can borrow the power of the character for a limited time. When the person uses the power borrowed from their character, one part of their appearance changes to match the character they are contracted with. There are some people who have a telepathic link with their character, but that person and the character must be very compatible for them to communicate.  
However, since the technology is still imperfect, only the chosen people can make a contract.

**REMAKE** **Special Force  
**One of the many forces that exist in the resistance. They are famous for their strength and are considered the strongest rebels in the resistance. All members are the chosen ones and have a contract with a character.  
They usually go by the resistance's original name, REMAKE.

**Rio Andrews  
**Contract Character: Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Seires)  
She can manipulate electricity and lightning for a short amount of time. Her appearance doesn't change when she borrows her character's powers, which is pretty rare.  
REMAKE Special Force's captain. Her contract period is the longest and has a telepathic link with Misaka Mikoto.  
She has a high sense of justice and is known as a serious and very dependable leader. In reality, she really is a weird person and when it comes to something she loves, she gets very passionate.  
Just like her character, she uses the "Railgun" but when she's not borrowing, she uses a handgun.

**Mikell Hanz**  
Contract Character: Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler)  
She gains superhuman physical abilities and super senses for a short amount of time. When she borrows her character's powers, her eyes turn red.  
She has a terrible relationship with her character, but during battle her abilites come in handy.  
She's very independant but is loud when she's with her friends. She loves alpacas.  
Her weapon is numerous amounts of throwing knives and a sniper rifle, just in case.

**Erika Moriyama  
**Contract Character: Doraemon (Doraemon)  
She carries around four dimensional pocket shaped like a pouch and can take out all the tools that also appear in the anime. She always wears a small bell necklace.  
When she borrows her character's power, there is no time limit so she can use the four dimensional pouch anytime.  
She's very shy and clumsy but she insults people before she thinks.  
She uses the tools in her pouch to fight, but because the pouch is unorganized, she has a habit of taking out the wrong tool.

**Miho Sanz**  
Contract Character: Sabo (One Piece)  
She can manipulate fire and use her character's signature moves, Ryu no Kagizume and Ryu no Ibuki but those abilites are a little weaker than the character's. When she borrows her character's powers, a scar appears on her left eye.  
She's very enthusiastic but doesn't like to be out in front of others that often. She's lovable and liked by almost everyone.  
She utilizes a steel pipe just like her character during battle.

**Kyo Sandra  
**Contract Character: Sakata Gintoki (Gintama)  
Her katana skills become more stronger and powerful than a normal person for a short period of time. When she borrows her character's power/abilities, a part of her hair becomes white.  
She's always lazy and never tries, but always becomes useful when it's important.  
She uses a katana as a weapon, but only when she borrows her character's power, she uses a wooden sword.

**Ayano Deon  
**Contract Character: Korosensei (Assassination Classroom)  
She can travel at the speed of mach 20 for a short period of time. When she borrows her character's power, a tie with a crescent moon appears on her clothing.  
She's very quiet and does her best to support everyone from the back. She hardly gets mad, but when she does it's scary.  
With her borrowed speed, she confuses her opponents and steals their weapons leaving them bare and out in the open. She sometimes uses the weapons she steals as a weapon.


End file.
